


Nichijou

by orphan_account



Category: Nichijou | My Ordinary Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nichijou the anime but it’s novel version





	Nichijou

“Uuuugghh..”

“What’s wrong, Yuuko?” Mio asked, turning to her friend who was lying their head on their desk.

“I don’t have the motivation to do anything,” Yuuko replied. The day sure was lazy and slow, huh.

“What are you talking about? We’re high school students!” She stated, “It’s the start of the new semester! If you just start doing things, motivation will come to you naturally.”

Yuuko folded her arms and sighed. “But I don’t have the motivation to start,” Yuuko whined, “How do I find the motivation for that?” She straightened her back and stretched her arms out.

“The motivation to start?..”

A few seconds of silence went by, until Mio put her hand into a fist and exclaimed in determination, “You just have to do it!”

“All right!”

The Sakura trees outside the school suddenly bloomed. Is it determination that made the pretty pink flowers blossom so very fast?

_I wish I could be a simpleton_


End file.
